


REC

by UnoPeso22



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, F/M, Foot Jobs, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Troy Walsh Being an Asshole (Stranger Things)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoPeso22/pseuds/UnoPeso22
Summary: El has been seeing Troy behind Mike's back for several months. Throughout their sexual relationship, he begins to fall for her. As Troy becomes more addicted to El, he decides to bring over his camcorder to the cabin so the two can make visual memories together.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	REC

**Author's Note:**

> I know Troy/El is a unusual pairing but I like it and hopefully you all will too. The time frame is a few months before season 3 and their relationship starts in March when Troy finds the cabin with her inside. I was planning to save this story for something greater but things happened so oh well. And in the spirit of Kinktober, I'm calling all of the smut community to return ASAP! JK, but things have been slow out there which is understandable considering all that's going on. Enjoy, and feedback would be most appreciated!

Troy was happier than usual as he walked to the cabin early in the morning. School had been done for two weeks and that meant more time to be with El. But that wasn't the case with Mike around to complicate things.

Mike had been the biggest cockblock ever since Troy met El earlier in the year. This forced Troy and El to devise a schedule to see each other. With it being summer, Troy was forced to visit in the morning. He didn't like it, but he would go through it if it meant being with El.

He walked up the porch steps and tried his hardest to calm his nerves, because this wasn't like any other day with El. He intended to spice things up. 

That was why Troy had an expensive camcorder in his hand. After she had given up her anal virginity to him just a little over a month earlier, he knew she was the one, and he wanted to make some special memories that he could have fun rewatching when he missed her.

El answered the knock, opening the door to find Troy holding something weird in his hand. She was taken aback by the piece of equipment he was holding, but his smile was wider than usual and had been for the past month. He was still rough with her, but he knew when to be sweet. He had a nice balance compared to Mike, which El appreciated.

"What's that?" El said. She confusingly pointed at the filming equipment.

She moved to the side and let Troy walk in. "Its a camcorder," Troy said.

Troy rushed to set the camera down on the table.

"What's a camcor-"

El was interrupted when she closed the door and turned around, only to have Troy crash his lips with hers as he forced her against the door. It's something she was used to at this point.

His hands moved around the sides of her face and down to her legs. El hugged her legs around Troy's waist as he lifted her off of her feet. The sounds of their lips smacking filled the room while he carried her around, and there was more of a need for Troy to make out with El. Now more than ever, he wanted to cherish her lips. He carefully placed her down on the couch and stood up. Their eyes locked as Troy looked down to meet her gaze. The intense look on his face made her giggle and bite her lip. 

Troy quickly sat down and continued kissing her. Eleven found herself getting lost in the moment as she moved her hands through Troy's long and dark hair. 

Troy stroked her breasts gently, and Eleven softly moaned in response and tugged on his hair. They made out for what seemed like forever when it had only been a couple of minutes. Troy saw his camera on the table and remembered what he was going to do.

Troy broke off his lips from El's, making her quietly whine as she watched him stand up and run over to the table. Troy rushed back to sit beside Eleven. He showed it off to her and it only made her more curious.

"What is it?" El asked while rubbing Troy's thigh.

"It's a camcorder." Troy replied. He handed it over to El so she could have a better look.

"What?" 

"It's a camera."

"Oh. For TV?"

"Well, yeah, cameras are used to film movies and TV shows. But these cameras are special."

El wanted to know more and more about cameras since Troy sounded enthusiastic while talking about it, and he was happy to explain everything to her. 

"Why are these special?" El asked. 

Troy leaned in and put his big hands over her tiny ones that were holding the camera.

"Because the cameras used to film TV shows and movies are too big to casually carry around. But these are camcorders. People with camcorders can walk around their house and comfortably film something. And this camcorder costs $1300. It's one of the best out right now." Troy explained.

"Wow. It sounds cool. You must really like cam...corders." El replied.

"Yeah. It's a hobby of mine. I like filming stuff. I know I sound nerdy for saying that but fuck it." Troy said, feeling embarrassed from explaining all this to El.

"It looks cool. But… why did you bring it here?" El asked.

Eleven turned her head away from the camcorder and met Troy's eyes. He could finally explain why he brought it to the cabin.

Troy was usually very confident about expressing what he wanted to Eleven, but he couldn't help but be a little nervous. To calm his nerves, Troy grabbed El's chin and pecked her on the lips a few times.

"I want to film you." Troy said. His eyes were filled with lust and his cock grew larger in his pants as he imagined pounding her pussy on the couch right then and there.

Eleven had an idea of what Troy meant by filming her. She was flustered at the idea and didn't know what to say.

"Oh…"

Troy wondered if he went too far with saying that. His brain panicked and he had to figure out how to say it in a better way.

"I mean…….. I want to film us………. Uh……… yeah, I want to film us having intimate relations - I mean I want to film us having sex - if-if that's okay with you?"

It was a rare moment of Troy's nerves getting the best of him. He practiced in his head on how he would ask her for hours and the scenario fell apart each time. Eleven thought it was cute to see this side of Troy. He would be nice to her sometimes but he had never seemed like a complete nervous wreck. But instead of saying yes immediately, El wanted Troy to talk to her more while he was still in this vulnerable state.

"But why do you want to film us having sex, Troy?" El asked. She moved her hand from his thigh and to his head. El used her index finger and thumb to slowly move through Troy's strands of hair.

Troy was no longer shy about what he wanted as he could see the want in El's eyes as well. Her seductive smirk calmed all of his nerves.

"I want to film us because I miss you whenever I'm at home. I think about you constantly, and I wanna have something to remember you by when I'm lonely."

Silence followed as Eleven took in Troy's sincere words. Her hand moved down to grab his as she leaned closer towards him. Troy already knew that was a yes but he couldn't stop his mouth from spewing out his lustful thoughts.

"And I'm constantly horny. I jerk off just from thinking about you, so I might as well have the visual to help."

El chuckled and kissed Troy's lips. 

"You can do whatever you want to me. You own me." El said seductively.

He carefully took the camcorder from El and prepared to record.

"That's right, I do, don't I?" Troy said with a smirk.

"You see, when I press record, this tape can capture 160 minutes of footage uninterrupted," Troy explained.

"two hours?" El replied.

"Not quite. Two hours and forty minutes, which means we have a lot of time to mess around."

El bit her lip in anticipation. She was getting tired of talking when she could be having fun being owned by Troy.

"OK. Let's start. You can't stay long because of Mike."

Troy grabbed Eleven's wrist in anger. Her eyes widened in fear. She acted surprised and a little scared, but in reality she purposely made him angry. 

El figured out last month that saying Mike's name can trigger Troy into a fit of rage, so whenever Troy would become too nice she'd say Mike's name so he would get mad. El liked nice Troy but she needed angry Troy to fuck her. She loved being owned and degraded by him because it felt natural and hot to El.

"I told you not to say his fucking name. How many times. And I say when we start!" Troy said. 

"Yes. Sorry, Troy," El said.

"Undress. Now." Troy demanded. He waited until El was fully undressed.

"Undress me." Troy said. He put the camcorder on the ground and watched as she did what he told her.

El took off Troy's shirt first. She gave his chest little kisses that moved all the way down to the button of his jeans. Once El was able to get Troy's pants off, he adjusted himself so that his whole body rested on the couch. He had his legs spread wider than usual to accommodate for El.

His fully hard cock was trapped in his blue briefs and El couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Troy reached down and picked up his camcorder. He made sure to have everything set up and ready before he finally hit play. Troy looked through the camera itself to see El kissing his cock through his briefs. 

El slowly pulled Troy's underwear down his legs and threw them on the floor. She was getting back in position to suck his cock when he stopped her with his voice.

"No."

"What?" 

El wondered if she did something wrong.

"Sit how I'm sitting," Troy ordered.

El didn't hesitate to follow Troy's instructions. Eleven sat back like Troy did across from her and he grabbed both of her ankles and directed it so that his cock was sandwiched between the soles of her feet.

"You wanna suck my cock so bad? Use your feet on it first. Like this."

Troy moved Eleven's feet up and down his thick cock until she had the hang of it herself. 

It was certainly something new for them. El's eyes were hyper-focused on massaging Troy's cock with her feet. She heard his low moans and looked up to see him with the camera directed to his dick. She couldn't help but smirk at his dedication to filming.

However, El wanted to suck Troy's cock like she always did. Her soles smoothly rubbed his cock faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore. Troy was about to lose it right then and there.

"OHHHHH. EL. EL. STOP! STOP! OH SHIT-FUCK!"

Troy used all the power he had left to swipe Eleven's feet away and stand up.

"Come on. To your room." Troy said.

El nodded her head and followed Troy to her room, where he snapped his fingers and pointed to the ground like he was about to give a dog a treat. El sat on her knees and went to undo his pants.

"Don't do anything yet. I want you to beg. Beg me." Troy said.

Troy loved teasing El and he knew she liked it, and he had to dominate her and maintain control.

El's innocent puppy dog eyes looked at Troy and she could feel herself getting wet just from being asked to beg.

"P-please, let me suck your cock." El said in a desperate tone.

"Not good enough. Beg for it."

Troy slapped his thick cock in his open hand like it was a baton, and he was getting ready to punish El with it.

Seeing Troy's cock in such a powerful state made El want to force him on the bed using her powers so she could get on top and ride his beautiful cock. However, this was the game she had to play to get what she wanted.

"I need your cock inside my pussy so bad, Troy. I know you don't like it when I bring HIM up, but he can't fuck me like you can. I get so bored cuddling with him when I just want to be fucked and used like the slut I am, and you do that. You fuck me hard, you use me for your pleasure because I'm a slut. And I want you to do that now. So please, use my body. Put your cock in my mouth and own me."

Troy was taken aback by how much El said since she rarely talked for that long. He considered her begging good enough. 

Troy was careful with the camcorder in hand as he took a few quick steps so that the tip of his cock was just mere inches away from Eleven's lips.

"You better suck it good. My hands are kinda tied here. If you don't suck it like a good girl, this'll be a quick session." Troy said.

El gave a little whimper of protest before opening her mouth wide and taking in as much of Troy's cock as she could. She gave it her all as she sucked on his thick member. His little moans encouraged her to keep going as fast as she could. 

El's head bobbed back and forth on Troy's cock, and she constantly forced herself to gag on his meatstick. 

El softly stroked Troy's balls while deepthroating his cock before pulling away from him to catch her breath. Strings of saliva connected her mouth to his dick as she pointed his cock up to the ceiling, kissing the tip and making her way down to his ballsack.

El grabbed and stroked Troy's cock while she fit both of his balls in her mouth and sucked them until her hand was tired of jerking him off. She switched her mouth back to his dick and slowly massaged his balls with her hands.

It was then that Eleven wanted to test her deepthroating skills. El took in his entire six inches and held her head still. Troy continued to look through the camera as El made his entire length disappear inside of her mouth. El's eyes looked up into the camera and that's when Troy couldn't help but appreciate her beauty. 

A minute went by, El's eyes were red and watery, her gagging sounds were occurring faster and faster, and it wouldn't be long before she would do more than just gag. But despite all that, Troy saw El as the most beautiful girl in the world. He couldn't help but admire her straight hair, and he liked her curly hair as well but there was no doubt she looked like more of a princess with her hair straight. Troy waited for El to stop but she didn't. Her hands gripped his thighs as she didn't dare pull back. It went on for so long that Troy had to stop it himself. He pulled his throbbing cock out of her mouth as the strings of saliva connecting her lips to his dick broke off.

El took time to breathe as she coughed a little before wiping her face clean. Troy set his camcorder on her bed, then he pulled El up and got lost staring into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" El asked.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised by what you'll do for me." Troy replied.

El wore her eyes innocently for Troy. He bit his lip and walked up to her.

"I wanted to be a good girl for you. Am I a good girl?" 

"El, you're the best girl. The best fucking girl." Troy said, whispering the last part before attacking her lips with his.

Troy's hands roamed around El's lower back before grabbing and squeezing both of her ass cheeks as he made out with her.

Troy couldn't stop himself from talking whenever his mouth took a short break from El's lips.

"My good girl - mmmmmmmm - My good fucking slut - mmmmmmmm - You belong to me."

El smiled at Troy's words. She was his slut.

Troy signaled for El to lay down in bed. He picked his camera up and she laid down on her back with her head comfortably resting on her pillow. 

But something wasn't right. What he wanted to do, he couldn't because his hands were busy holding the camcorder. He was about to put the camera down and do it when he thought of something.

"El."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could hold this camera still in the air? With your powers?" 

"Uh, maybe."

Troy went to the side of the room and tried to get the perfect view as he zoomed in and out. He held the camcorder completely still in his hands when he found the right view.

"OK. Hold it still… now!"

El used her telekinetic abilities to keep the camera floating in the air. She became so good with her powers that she could do more things for longer periods of time without her nose getting bloody.

Troy walked to the end of El's bed and pulled her towards the edge, causing El to squeal in surprise. Troy walked back around and grabbed her pillow before carefully placing it under her head. Then he walked back to the edge of the bed and got down on both knees.

Troy ruthlessly finger fucked El's pussy. She moaned and even screamed as he hit the right spot and moved his fingers the right way.

"TROY! TROY! AHHHHHH! TROY!"

El found it harder and harder to focus on holding the camcorder up as Troy gave her great pleasure.

It didn't help that while Troy still fingered El's cunt, he dove his head in, kissing and licking her pussy. He wasn't taking it slow by any means. He was using all of his energy to make El cum. His forehead filled with sweat as he heard her cute moans that encouraged him to keep going.

"Troy! Troy!!! TROOOOOOY" El screamed. She sounded slightly demonic.

El tugged on Troy's long hair and came. Troy didn't slow down until he could clearly taste her cum. A combination of her nose bleeding and the orgasm she just had made her very tired. Troy saw the blood and hurried to grab the camera before placing it down on the dresser by her bed.

Troy took a break from recording and jumped in bed with El. Eleven laid on her side with her back facing Troy and he laid on his side as well. He reached his arm around and delicately played with her tits as he kissed the back of her neck. Then he whispered in her ear.

"That's for being a good girl."

The two spooned for a while. El let out little moans here and there whenever Troy kissed the back of her neck or massaged her tits, but for the most part they enjoyed the silence together… until El was ready for more.

"I want to ride you." El innocently said.

"OK," Troy replied with a chuckle.

Troy grabbed his camcorder and filmed El getting on top. He spread his legs out a bit as El grabbed his cock and directed it into her wet pussy.

Troy's dick was inside of El, and he watched through the camera as she rode him.

Eleven wanted to try something new. She leaned back, extending her arms behind her and placing her hands on the bed while fucking his hard dick.

The picture was beautiful to Troy. El used her hands for balance as she rode his thick cock.

"Ride that fucking cock." Troy moaned out.

The slapping sounds of El dropping down on his dick balls deep echoed throughout the cabin.

The cabin was hot, the sweat collected on their bodies and especially on El as she did most of the work while Troy relaxed and filmed the action. 

El loved hearing Troy's moans and intended to make them louder. She slammed down on his cock harder and hard and enjoyed hearing his hot voice react.

"Oh-shit! El. Keep going. Oh-fuck!"

Troy wanted to do much more to El than he actually could because of the camera. He reached out his arm to carefully place his camcorder on the dresser near her bed.

Troy pulled El forward, quickly silencing her moans by crashing his lips on hers. Troy could still taste himself on El from earlier but he didn't care. He grabbed her ass cheeks as he started to thrust his up into her. Troy focused his body on fucking El. She refused to stop making out with him while he fucked her pussy.

Troy's hands moved up Eleven's body as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him as she let him pound up into her hole.

El moaned into Troy's mouth as her lips felt at home with his, and she couldn't get over how better Troy got at kissing. El felt that Mike was the better kisser since he was a great kisser anyway, but now Troy was giving Mike a run for his money.

El finally felt Troy slowing down his movement which led to him pulling out of her. El still wasn't tired of kissing him and didn't want their lips to break apart. She placed her hands on both sides of his face, then moved them through his thick hair before Troy tapped her back and signaled for her to stop.

They moved around and Troy found himself behind El on his knees.

El had her face down and ass up as Troy's cock entered her once more. He carefully held the camcorder with one hand and slapped her ass with the other.

Troy's hand continuously brutalized El's ass cheeks, eventually turning them red with his handprints.

"Say my name." Troy said in a demanding tone.

"T-Troy," El softly cried out, barely able to speak from the pleasure.

"LOUDER!" Troy yelled.

Troy looked for any clean spots on her ass and went to town.

"TROY!!! TROY!" El cried out with pleasure.

"That's right! Now cum for me. Now." Troy ordered.

El's orgasm was nearing soon anyway, but hearing him demand it quickened the process.

Troy thrust into El over and over again. She couldn't take it any longer. Her girl cum covered his cock as she moaned loudly.

Troy pulled his dick out and stood out of bed. El followed and sat on her knees and sucked his balls while he stroked his cock on her face. 

El found herself alternating her mouth between Troy's cock and balls. El's hands reached around and grabbed Troy's ass as she deepthroated his tool. She still managed to keep the innocent girl look as she looked up at him with wide, puppy dog eyes, trying her best not to gag but failing.

"Shut, El! Yeah. Gag on that cock, slut!" 

It didn't take long until Troy pointed the tip into El's willingly open mouth and shot his cum inside. Shot after shot went into her mouth. She swallowed all of it.

 _Tastes better than Mike's._ El thought.

"Any last words for the camera?" Troy jokingly asked.

El chuckled and shook her head no.

"Very well. Until next time…"

Troy zoomed in on El's face and lingered on the shot. She was still on her knees smiling up at him. Troy thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. He knew she was. He went through so much pain every day mentally knowing he's just El's second option. Every day, Troy hoped to visit El and hear her talk about how she dumped him, but that was a big fantasy. She would never dump him, and that's something Troy still had trouble coming to terms with.

Eventually El stood up, which made Troy finally end the recording. He set the camera down on the dresser and the two cuddled in bed.

Troy wanted to make the most of these moments cuddling with El. He felt happy for once. He didn't have to deal with shitty parents, and he didn't have to be the big bad bully that everyone at school knew him for. All Troy had to do to be happy was close his eyes with his arms around El as he smelled her hair.

But it always ended the same way every time.

"You have to leave soon." El said.

Troy sighed.

"I know."

Troy thought of something to talk about in order to keep himself from leaving.

"El."

"Yeah?"

"Did you give Wheeler your ass yet?"

"No. You told me not to." 

Troy grabbed El's chin and carefully turned her head around to meet his eyes. He couldn't help but look into her eyes briefly before he made out with her for the final time of the day.

Their lips broke off as Troy smiled.

"As I said, you're the best girl, El."

El softly smiled at Troy as the two took turns pecking each other's lips.

Troy moved out of bed and fully dressed himself. He came back to her room and picked up his camcorder. He was heading out of El's room until her voice stopped him.

"Troy."

Troy quickly turned around and admired her naked body once more.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything." 

Troy nodded his head before walking out of the cabin.


End file.
